Rolando Delgado
| birth_place = San Diego, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = Light Weight | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Little Rock, Arkansas | team = Westside Fight Team | rank = black belt in BJJ | yearsactive = | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 4 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Rolando Delgado (born November 22, 1981 in San Diego, California) is a American professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He was a cast member of SpikeTV's The Ultimate Fighter: Team Nogueira vs. Team Mir. Biography Delgado is a full-time professional mixed martial arts fighter. Delgado has fought both in the United States and in London with a record of 8–5–1. Delgado has competed against fighters that have fought in the UFC, PRIDE, BODOG and other top organizations. He also owns a gym in Little Rock, Arkansas, where he trains and coaches alongside Matt Hamilton. The gym is called Westside Mixed Martial Arts. Delgado received his Black Belt in Maceio, Brazil. However, many of the other fighters on TUF 8 including Coach Frank Mir doubted the validity of said Black Belt since when Mir asked him about the duration of his training he said he got the belt in a week.http://oratory.rajah.com/index.php?archive=3781 ''The Ultimate Fighter'' Delgado lost his preliminary fight on the show, he lost to George Roop by decision after two rounds. Delgado flew home but since another fighter was injured, Delgado got his second chance and was put back onto the show. Delgado's second fight was against trash talking Junie Browning. After three controversial rounds, Browning won by split decision. During his stay in the house, most of the fighters questioned Delgado's black belt and its legitimacy. Every time someone would ask Delgado about his belt, he went into a long story (perhaps deflecting attention away) that the fighters said was not making any sense. When Frank Mir asked from where he received his Black Belt Roli said Brazil and that the duration of his training was a week. Ultimate Fighting Championship Delgado went up against John Polakowski in both of their UFC debuts. Delgado dominated through out most of the fight, dropping John with two flying knees, he ended up defeating John in the second round via guillotine choke. This fight was the opening fight on the preliminary card. Delgado fought Paul Kelly at UFC 99 on June 13, 2009, in Cologne, Germany. He lost the fight by a very close unanimous decision. Delgado lost his third fight in the promotion against Andre Winner after getting hit with a overhand right that knocked him out. The loss took place at UFC 105 in Manchester, England. After this loss, Delgado was relieved from his UFC contract along with Brock Larson, Denis Kang, and Jason Dent on Dec. 9 2009. Personal life Delgado is married and the couple had their first child, a son named Rolando IV on September 2, 2008. MMA record References External links * *UFC Profile Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1981 births Category:Mixed martial artists from California